


Sins |Ayato Kirishima x Reader|

by McHeichou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghoul, Night, ayato - Freeform, kirishima - Freeform, kiss, reader - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeichou/pseuds/McHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt through the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins |Ayato Kirishima x Reader|

The clouds rumbled with an ominous sound penetrating the sky. A flash of white light was accompanied by the same sound, its luminosity creating a clear vision in this ebony night for a second. You felt as if your sins were also stripped bare, glistened by the sheen of rain patting on the ground. Walking down the staircase, you took a gulp of nervousness, saliva running down your throat smoothly, intensifying your hunger for flesh. Human flesh. 

You tried to calm yourself, 'This is my first hunt. Being nervous is only human. But then, I'm not a human...' 

Darkness shrouded the entire ward, not even a soul was wandering outside. It was an advantage and a disadvantage at the same time. Cursing your luck, you wished for a helpless human walking through with his fear molded into a belief that he'd reach his family safe. The cold struck you like a visceral force, yanking the air out of your lungs.

Your heart ached and so did your stomach. Rubbing your palms against your thighs, you took a step forward, shoes clashing with a puddle of water only to make ripples on it. 

 

As you were about to make a run, a thump resounded followed by a clatter of pebbles. You stood still, thinking what it could've been. Such a jump could only be made by an animal...or a ghoul.

You turned around slowly, feet relenting to make any move. You could see the rain-glossed road and a car parked aside. Your breathing lightened, the thumping in your chest slowing itself. If it were a ghoul, and it was his territory, then you'd be damned to hell. But you were already living in hell with the ghoul investigators as Satan. Redemption couldn't be achieved as it would mean starving yourself, torturing your own body, paying for those sins you had committed. The worst punishment for a ghoul. Starvation.

You would've lost yourself to such a chastisement where blindness and intoxication played an eternal song over the waves of melodic yet grotesque notes in which reason was drowned.

"Where is such a little shit like you going?" a masculine voice with a crisp of dominance called.

For a moment, you remained silent, surveying his features, calculating his motives. Through this dark night, all you could see was the wet white fur, which previously might have been a clean white shade, on the edge of the person's overcoat collar. 

The silence between you two was almost palpable. Your heart was beating too fast and your eyes widened. The stranger's blue eyes, which were visible by the well-cherished pool of moonlight, narrowed to fine crystal pinpricks.  
"I-I was just...walking," your voice trembled.

He came closer while you took some steps back. The streetlamp's light shuddered to life, enlightening both of you of each other's visage. Your mouth opened slightly, letting the fact seep in that he strikingly resembled a person you knew, Touka Kirishima. Same blue eyes, long blue messy hair which swept down in front of his eyes and a rough-looking image. For a split second, he reminded you of an animal, nerve strung taut, ready to pounce. 

You curled yourself for protection, even if it meant squashing your pride and made no move. If you brought out your kagune, then he might sense you as a threat and thrash you to pieces, leaving a treat for the CCG to delve through.

"Walking through? In the rain? Do you think I'm dumb," his coarse voice made you alert. 

"I was," you gulped down any answer which might be deemed as perilous, "hunting...?" The answer was impulsive, reckless and honest.

"You're a friend of Touka," he rushed Touka's name as if it burnt his tongue.

Surprised, you uncurled your body, straightening your body with an almost imperceptible shake, a motion like the slight unfurling of wings, you pulled yourself up to his eye level and shook the hair out of your face.

"I-I am," you answered, "and why did you ask..? Are you her relative or something because y-you seem very familiar to her.." 

He didn't have an honest answer for the staggery formulated question, fit together with jaggered pieces lacking intellect and rest, so he replied with a "Fuck no."

Your heartbeat reverberated along the length of your body. "O-Oh. I should really return......" You felt as if you were walking into a situation which could only result to a pointed finger of regret.

He neared your figure. He was so close that his features seemed like a kaleidoscope of unnerving and bloodcurdling strength, peering through the windows of your frightened soul. It seemed like he was shooting straight into the chinks in your armor, and it burned.

"Weren't you going hunting?" he asked, the wet fur tickling on your collarbone. He stayed idly like this for a moment, looking at you with a frightening emptiness in his eyes, the sheer asperity his features was enough to render you speechless.

"That can....wait," you answered. His hair fell across so much of his face that it was almost undiscernible where his hair ended and his eyelashes began. He looked.....handsome. But that wasn't enough to dilute your fear.

"If it can wait....." he extended a pause, "Let's go somewhere." The last string of words came out like an order rather than a suggestion. 

Time seemed suspended by the crescent moon and even the stars seemed frozen, burning dimly against the darkened sky. The lone streetlamp buzzed again, illuminating the vacant parking lot nearby.

You stood still, if he wanted to kill you, he would've done it right here. But asking you something so casually seemed like no threat. Maybe you could go to that new bar again which served blood plasma with stomach acid, thus giving a burn-like feeling, in a glass with its rim encased with grinded bone. It almost looked like vodka. Clean, clear and vitreous.

"......umm," you thoughtfully said, he glared at you, "y-yeah sure. We can go to the Tshensi bar." 

"Whatever, I just need to pass this night," he spoke against your ear, not ashamed by how much close he was. A quivering feeling erupted from your stomach, spreading through your body, burning your ears and neck and tingling on your fingers. It almost felt as if your sins were adding up. Him being another one.

And somehow, he slipped, invisible as daylight, through your defences, your lips pressed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct anything that is misspelled! It would mean alot to me! And give your thoughts please!


End file.
